


Doritos at 3 am

by Gay_Space_Weeb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sokka won't go to sleep, Zuko just wants to sleep, then he wants doritos, what is sleep anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Space_Weeb/pseuds/Gay_Space_Weeb
Summary: "Said boyfriend is currently sitting on the floor in his underwear and a t-shirt, his arm stuck in a vending machine up to his bicep with a derpy grin on his face. "
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Doritos at 3 am

**Author's Note:**

> So I was writing another fic when this idea suddenly dawned on and I'm honestly kinda proud of it so I hope you like it!

Zuko wakes up to a faint clicking sound. He opens his eyes to see the glow of a laptop screen illuminating the boy in bed next to him. 

“Sokka go to sleep.”

“Can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Ideas.” Sokka says, as if that provides some sort of explanation as to why he's typing away on his laptop at 3 in the morning. 

“Huh?”

“Ideas.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I finally have ideas for that english paper that i’ve been procrastinating on for a week.”

“Wha- Sokka that’s due tomorrow!”

“I know, and that’s why I can’t go to sleep yet. Get there faster.” Zuko rolls his eyes “Don't roll your eyes! It was a well timed reference.”

“Whatever.” he drapes an arm over his eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Hey! I’m hungry, are you hungry?”

“What? Sokka don’t-”

“I’m gonna go get some doritos from the vending machine. Be right back!” Before the other boy could comprehend what was happening, Sokka was out the door and on his merry way. Zuko just groaned and sat up to start reading what Sokka had been typing. It wasn’t half bad.

Zuko: where are you

Sokka: getting a snak

Zuko: its been 30 minutes

Sokka: …

Zuko: what did you do

Sokka: its not my falt the bag got stuck!!!

Zuko: OH MY GOD YOU GOT YOUR ARM STUCK IN THE VENDING MACHINE 

Sokka: well…

Zuko: im on my way

He gets out of bed and throws on the first clothes he finds, and then heads out of the dorm. 5 minutes later Zuko is looking down at his boyfriend with a look somewhere in between disappointment and annoyance. Said boyfriend is currently sitting on the floor in his underwear and a t-shirt, his arm stuck in a vending machine up to his bicep with a derpy grin on his face. 

“You are such an idiot.”

“Well the bag got stuck and it’s on the second to last row so I thought I could reach it and-”

“Shut up.” Zuko rolls his eyes before helping the other boy get his arm out of the vending machine. Roughly 10 minutes later they’re successful. 

“Ok, you’re free, can we go back and sleep now?”

“Of course not! We still have to get my doritos!”

“If you stick your arm in that thing again I swear I’m just gonna leave you there.” Sokka let out an offended gasp.

“I’m not that dumb.” Zuko pulls out some money and feeds it into the machine and puts in the number. The vending machine releases the two bags of doritos and Sokka retrieves them with that derpy grin back on his face. 

“Do you want one?” Sokka offers a bag to Zuko

“I don’t like doritos.”

“What do you mean you don’t like doritos!?”

“I just don’t.”

“How did I not know this!?”

“I’ve told you this like 8 times.”

“Oh...ok, more for me then.” Sokka says with a shrug. “We should probably go back so I can finish that assignment.” Zuko chuckles

“Yeah probably.” With that they head back to their dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time posting a work and I'm kinda nervous I think I did ok but idk. Anyway I hope you liked it leave kudos and comments if you feel like it!


End file.
